Final Battle
Final Battle is the Thirty-sixth and final level in Castle Crashers. Walkthrough The final door and the final boss. In this first stage you have to destroy four crystals that are flying after you. Just dodge them and then attack when they're stuck in the ground. This should be fast and easy. Now the wizard will be walking around in a bubble and throwing magic your way. While his bubble is blue you can only damage him effectively with magic. In this stage he'll be using single magic "bullets". Once his bubble is red, it's time for melee and he'll be using the magic ground/spread attack. He's rather fast, so if you have low agility, try to anticipate movement. Once this health bar reaches zero he'll blow up into a balloon and float around launching magic downwards. Just use your air juggle attacks to stay up there with him and you should have him beat in a breeze. And down comes the boss chest, open it. And here he is in another incarnation, a spider of sorts in a dark room. He'll spawn the soldiers you've come to hate from the beginning of the castle. If you stay up top to deal damage when you can, it shouldn't be too much of an issue. He will side swipe your way constantly, so it's an attack and dodge strategy. If you jump and throw magic his way, you can stay at range while dealing decent damage, though it is recommend to go in for quick melee unless you need to guard your health. The floating balloon once more. Finally you get to fight this guy one on one. He has a seriously good sword that can deal fire damage, so be sure to try and avoid what you can. He'll launch across the screen in air somersaults. This usually happens one way then the other. Since he's still fast, it's a good idea to move to where he will approximately end up and attack him once he lands, but he can also be hit with magic while he's doing this. He'll also do a ground fire attack as well as jump up and hail down four fireballs. Move quickly when either of this happens. When he hails down fireballs, try moving towards him, since this is your best chance to strike. He seems weak to melee attacks and the Double Jump Combo (A+A) usually works best. He will very seldom strike you directly, if it at all. Once you beat him the stage will collapse and you'll start falling downwards. You can steer yourself, just make sure you land on the big crystal. Once that happens the game takes over, you catch the princess and the credits play. Notes * Once you beat the wizard, he will drop the Demon Sword, move to it quickly and pick it up. If you're unable to pick it up within the few seconds you have to grab it, you will have to repeat the level. * Sometimes a glitch happens on multiplayer and the game lags and won't let you pick up the Demon Sword, and thus you must replay the level in order to get it. Video Walkthrough thumb|300px|left Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations